


That Fairytale Show

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Echo Cave scene, <i>That 70s Show</i>-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fairytale Show

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 June 2014  
> Word Count: 500  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 8 challenge, Bad Pair-O-Dee  
> Summary: The Echo Cave scene, _That 70s Show_ -style.  
> Spoilers: Major spoilers for ep 03x036 "Ariel"  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to be a bad parody of _Once Upon a Time_ set in the _That 70s Show_ format/style. It didn't quite end up that way. Go figure, my muses are moody bitches even when they're baked. *shrugs*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Nope, all errors are entirely mine…

That Fairytale Show

Neverland

Third Season

Undetermined Time  
 ~~Because it's always twilight in Neverland~~

Location:

Echo Cave

 

How the hell did I end up in this position? Sitting in a crude circle on the cold stone floor of Echo Cave with my parents and Hook, toking up so we can spill our darkest secrets and free Neal. Who somehow _forgot_ he had a stash of weed in his pocket. Idiot.

This is gonna suck. And I'm not getting high enough for this shit fast enough.

Hook stares at the blunt for a long moment. Gotta hand it to him, he knows how to hold his smoke. "You know," he says, voice slightly strained as he tries to keep from exhaling, "I loved Milah. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. When she died, the only reason I kept living was to exact my revenge on the crocodile. But now…" He gives me that creepy puppy dog look again. "I'm ready to set that aside, let her rest in peace, because I've found love again."

Oh eww! But I can hear the bridge starting to form behind us, so he passes the blunt along to my dad, who's taken to it much better than I expected. He takes another hit, glancing down into his lap.

"You know, I never thought I'd miss Storybrooke until now. I figured we'd come in here, get Henry, and go back. I never once thought that this would happen. Snow, I-- I can't go home with you."

"What? Charming--"

"Dreamshade," he replies, opening his shirt to show us the damage. Idiot. "I can't leave here."

Before she can speak, the bridge rumbles into being, another portion appearing. There's fear and anger in her face as Snow takes the blunt. She coughs on it like a total newbie, but tries a second time and does better. She won't meet his eyes, but glances out toward Neal for a long moment before speaking.

"I should hate you right now, Charming. You don't keep things like that from your wife. But--" She bites her bottom lip, glances at me briefly before dropping her gaze, and I realize she can't actually look me in the face. "If you can't leave, then I'm staying with you."

"Snow, no! That's insane!"

"You're my life, Charming, and I can't very well-- It's not up for debate. We have a beautiful, wonderful daughter, but we couldn't raise her. I want to have that chance. If not with Emma, then with a new child. I'll stay and we'll have another baby."

I'm too stunned to even take the blunt as she shakily hands it to me, the sound of the bridge completing itself a distance sound. The creepy perv loves me, my dad's dying, and my mom wants to replace me.

I am _not_ baked enough for this shit.

"Okay, Emma," Neal calls from his cage. "Your turn. Set me free, babe."

Seriously not baked enough for this shit.


End file.
